Full Moon (The Supernaturals)
Full Moon is the fourth episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on January 26, 2015. Plot During the full moon, Tyson must find a way to make sure that he does not get loose and attack an innocent person. Felicia is taken by the pack of wolves hunting Tyson and Mason, leaving Joel, Dylan and Valentine to save her. Summary A pack of wolves run among the trees in the woods on the outskirts of Turendale. They reach a cliff that oversees the town, and they transform back into humans. Kahlil stands in the middle and says that the full moon is here. The next day, Tyson and Joel gets a lot of attention after their winning goal during the football game. Ever since Tyson changed, he became better at everything he does. Dylan invites them over to their table with Felicia, Valentine and Rex, where Rex jokes about Tyson getting super strength because of the way he tackled the opponent the previous night. Dylan assures him that he has not told anyone. Joel leaves to get lunch when Mason grabs him into a classroom. Mason explains to Joel how it was going to be a full moon that night and that Tyson needs to be in a secured place. Joel volunteers his cabin by the lake outside Turendale. Joel returns to the table and talks to Tyson about the full moon. After school, Felicia and Valentine offers to help Tyson and Joel, but Tyson disagrees as he does not want to hurt them. Dylan agrees with Tyson. Tyson, Mason and Joel heads to Tyson’s home to get a few things. Macy asks them where they are going, and Tyson lies about going to a party at Dylan’s. Theo, Tyson’s brother, insists on going with him to the party to meet some girls. Joel tells him to stay at home. Theo then sneaks into the trunk of Tyson’s car. They head to Joel’s cabin by the lake and head to the basement. There, they chain Tyson to the walls. Theo emerges from the first floor, confused by what he saw. Joel brings him upstairs and explains to him that they are doing a school project. Still confused, Theo complains about not being able to go to the party. Joel drives Theo back to Turendale, while Mason tries to keep Tyson away from everyone. Back in Dylan’s house, Rex, Felicia and Valentine are playing a game of truth or dare when Felicia gets dared to grab beers in the garage. While in the garage, the power suddenly goes out, and Kahlil grabs Felicia. The power goes back on and Dylan and Valentine can’t find Felicia. Valentine calls Joel, while Dylan and Rex looks outside for Felicia. Dylan lies to Rex that Felicia had to go home so Rex went home. Joel picks up Dylan and Valentine and they try to look for Felicia. Back in the cabin, Tyson has become a full werewolf, with his chains barely holding him. Mason tries to calm him by teaching him to clam himself using an object that he treasures, his watch that his grandparents gave to him. He calms down and Tyson manages to remain human throughout the night. Meanwhile, Joel manages to track Felicia’s phone, which leads to the cabin in the woods. They drive and reach the cabin where they see Kahlil and a group of men. They distract them and they manage to get into the cabin and locate an unconscious Felicia. Kahlil goes after them but a man under the shadows tells him to let them lead them to Mason and Tyson. Joel drives to his cabin by the lake where they meet Mason and Tyson. Felicia reveals that she was taken by a pack of wolves and that they were looking for both Mason and Tyson. Mason says that they should be ready for a war that would cause many deaths. In the distance, Kahlil watches in the forest as he calls his Master and tells him that the plan has now begun. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars *Maria Bello as Macy Stanton *Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano *Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton *Rider Strong as Kahlil Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes